Aunque sólo sea una razón
by Sweet Cherry Charm
Summary: Oneshot. Remus también sufrió aquel día en que Peter engañó a todos. Simplemente, utilicé algunas cosas de mi propio ánimo para recrearlo, en parte, a él. Espero que me haya quedado lo suficientemente aceptable como para que les guste. ¡Beso!


_Aunque sólo sea una razón_

Si hubiera podido colocarse un nuevo cerebro que estuviera en blanco, lo habría hecho. No importaba en esos momentos perder los recuerdos de las risas y los aprendizajes, no importaba tener que empezar desde cero a aprender nuevamente quién era, no importaba cambiar su vida completa con tal de poder dejar de pensar. Su cabeza le latía, y sus ojos ardían con el dolor que le provocaba la vida, que bailaba tan nefastamente irónica frente a él.

Pero resulta ser que en esta vida, las reglas del juego son otras. Uno no puede cambiar su cerebro, y empezar a escribir un nuevo cuaderno de páginas en blanco salido de la nada. Las cosas son un tanto más complicadas que eso, o por lo menos, para él lo eran. En esta vida, había que aprender a, si no curarse, remendarse un poco y seguir caminando. Y había que arrastrar todas las cosas no tan buenas, y que no terminamos de entender demasiado: la _bronca_, el _miedo_, la _angustia_, la _soledad_, la _inseguridad_, la _injusticia_, la _muerte_… A cambio, la vida te permite llevarte para siempre los buenos frutos: el _amor_, la _amistad_, la _sabiduría_, el _crecimiento_…

_Crecer_. Se crece más rápido de lo que uno podría creer, y querer. Se crece cada vez que pasa algo en nuestra vida que nos obliga a tomar decisiones. Todos los días crecemos, para bien o para mal.

Sin embargo, a veces con crecer no alcanza. Hay cosas que siempre uno termina enfrentando, en lo profundo del corazón, como un niño pequeño. Y en esos momentos uno no entiende razones, no quiere 'peros', _no quiere pensar_.

Si hubiera podido colocarse un nuevo cerebro que estuviera en blanco, lo habría hecho. Pero no.

Él no había tenido una vida fácil. No había tenido la vida que cualquier padre desearía para su hijo, por la que él habría dado tanto. Se había caído millones de veces, saliendo lastimado, lastimando… pero se había puesto de pie una vez más. Porque siempre había tenido una razón, al menos _una_, para hacerlo.

Había tenido miedo, pero no importaba, ahí estaba la mano de su padre, la caricia de su madre. Había sentido angustia y decepción, pero ahí estaba la sonrisa de Dumbledore haciendo alarde de una bondad que rayaba en la locura. Había sentido bronca, vergüenza, ganas de ser, más que nunca, alguien normal. Muchos querían ser maravillosos, destacarse. Él sólo quería ser _uno más_, y no _uno aparte_ ¿era tanto pedir?... Y allí aparecieron: tres almas traviesas y juguetonas que no olvidaría jamás. Tres pares de ojos cálidos que lo acompañarían en sus peores noches, y que le mostrarían todo aquello que él no podía ver de sí mismo. Ahora los veía, lejos, en la distancia, en los recuerdos. Pero sumamente nítidos. Ellos lo habían convencido de que era una buena persona. Habían logrado que comprendiera mejor quién era, y que se quisiera un poco más, sin desear cambiar, como antes. Ellos, siempre ellos y su alegría de vivir todos los días a pleno pulmón, y por siete años, habían sido la razón para no olvidarse de cómo sonreír.

Y cuando él había pensado que ya tenía aceptada la peor parte de la vida que le había tocado vivir, el destino, o como cada uno quiera llamarlo, dio vuelto su mundo demostrándole que nadie tiene una vida tan estable como cree. La cosa se puso mucho peor. No había forma de explicar con palabras _cuánto_ había empeorado. Ahora, simplemente Remus Lupin no tenía palabras. Porque ser hombre lobo no era _tan_ malo comparado con la noticia de aquel diario que sujetaba con manos blancas y sudorosas, fuertemente, como si quisiera romper las hojas rugosas.

La primera reacción fue incredulidad. Tenía que ser falso aquel rumor absurdo que se expandía por toda Gran Bretaña en esos momentos. Luego, pasó a la burla y el enojo, ¿cómo es que podrían estar contándole semejante historia ridícula, sabiendo que era idiota, con tanta seriedad y persistencia? Lo molestó la manera en la que lo miraron esa noche, en aquella salita de estar que ahora le provocaba náuseas recordar. Lo miraban con una mezcla de compasión, entendimiento y paciencia. ¡Demonios, que no era un niño ya, sólo estaban diciendo _incoherencias_!

Luego, lo hechos cantaron –o más bien gritaron- la verdad. Y ahí llegó el dolor. El dolor de cabeza, las lágrimas constantes, la sed de hacer algo, aunque no supiera exactamente _qué_ hacer. Y luego del huracán, llegó algo mucho peor: la nada. Vacío, desgano. Las ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra, desapareciendo para siempre, para que todos olvidaran que algunas vez había siquiera llegado a existir. Ya no sólo no quería pensar… ya no quería _sentir_. ¿De qué sirve estar vivo si no se quiere sentir nada?

Sujetaba ese maldito diario manchado ya de sus lágrimas del veneno de su alma. Veía, todavía sin creérselo demasiado, la foto de su gran amigo, de su compañero no sólo de travesuras, James Potter y su radiante esposa Lily, con el pequeño Harry en brazos. Esa foto la había tomado él mismo el día en que Harry nació. Luego de tomarla, Lily se había largado a llorar de felicidad, declarando que no sabía cómo podía ser más feliz en la vida que con una familia como la suya (en la que, aclaró, nos incluía a todos los que estábamos allí presentes). James había tomado a Harry en brazos, muy delicadamente, con una clase de ternura y admiración que nunca había visto en sus ojos antes, y en su sonrisa reconfortadota. Su expresión seguía siendo de asombro, como si no se creyera todavía que ese bultito de verdad era _su_ hijo. Y las expresiones de nosotros, sus amigos, no se quedaban atrás. James padre… Lily madre… convertidos en una familia. El amor entre la guerra. La caricia entre las patadas. Era todo tan lindo… tan rápido pasaban las cosas. Y cuán rápido.

A la derecha de esa foto feliz y triste a la vez, había una de una casa media destrozada, y rodeada de un aura indescriptible de extraño abandono. Una casa que él conocía muy bien. Había pasado allí tiempo… al igual que Peter… al igual que Sirius…

Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería gritarle a todo el mundo su tristeza, su desconsuelo, sus inseguridades y temores. Pero allí estaba otra vez él mismo como su mayor enemigo, siempre tratando de mantener la calma, de aparentar estar bien con todo y con todos, a pesar de todo y todos. Armándose una careta de autocontrol y conciencia personal que ni él, hasta ahora, sabía cómo quitarse.

Arrugó el diario, lo partió en dos, lo desarmó y revoleó hacia un tacho de basura a su lado, porque no pensaba llevárselo. Una anciana pasó justo enfrente de su banco en el preciso momento en que la marea de sentimientos explotó en el joven. Asustada y murmurando sobre las psicosis de los muchachos de ese tiempo, se alejó a toda prisa, y Remus, sin reparar en la mujer, escondió la cara entre las manos.

Sirius era un asesino. Canuto había matado a trece personas. Canuto había matado a Colagusano. _Matado_, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sirius había traicionado a James, Lily, Harry… Sirius había matado indirectamente a su hermano del alma, a su mejor amiga y a su ahijado.

_Sirius había matado a James_.

No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¿_Cómo_?, ¿se habría vuelto loco, estaría hechizado, habría sido todo un malentendido trágico? Era una posibilidad… NO. Ya basta. Las cosas estaban claras. Y eran espantosas hasta para alguien que no los hubiera conocido a todos ellos personalmente.

Dejó de tirarse de los pelos, se levantó, pateó la pared, volvió a sentarse en ese banco de aquella estación. Respiró. Tres de sus mejores amigos estaban _muertos_. Muertos. El otro, encarcelado de por vida en Azkaban por _matarlos_. Pero no, no más de amistad. Por lo que a él concernía, Sirius Black, a quien ya no reconocía, estaba también muerto. Y esperaba, de veras y con una maldad impropia de él, que se pudriera lo más pronto posible en el infierno. Que _sufriera_, por traidor. James, Lily, él mismo, todos hubieran dado la vida por él. Hubieran preferido morir a herirlo a él. Peter había dado su vida por el dolor, había enfrentado a su temerario amigo de secundaria sólo por el sentimiento de que debía hacerlo, por sus amigos traicionados de la peor forma, por su mejor amigo. _Peter_… él había dicho que había algo raro con Sirius en algunas ocasiones, había insinuado cosas, con dolor pero con la mente más clara que yo, que me negué a ver todo. Peter… tan valiente resultó, tan leal. Si tan sólo algunas cosas se supieran antes, si tan sólo uno pudiera saber cómo es en realidad una persona apenas conocerla. Era un honor, ahora más que nunca, poder llamarse su amigo. Algún día volverían a encontrarse… también con James.

Pero por ahora, dadas las consecuencias, sería mejor irse. Tenía la sensación de ser el único que quedaba de un mundo que ya no existía. Dumbledore le había explicado que no podría, en el futuro cercano, ver a Harry. De modo que allí estaba, listo para ir a buscar alguna _nueva razón_ para seguir, aunque fuera sólo _una_.

Un silbido agudo y familiar resonó, acercándose. Ya era hora. Ya que no podía cambiar ni quién era, ni lo que había pasado, decidió cambiar de ambiente. Nadie lo necesitaba _demasiado_. Con todo lo que había estado pasando en su alma, Voldemort, que semanas antes era la obsesión y el centro de todo para muchos, incluido él, casi no tenía espacio en sus pensamientos. Pero era tan extraño todo, ¿_cómo_…? Harry… Ay, pobrecito Harry. Y con semejante padrino, lo mejor fue ir a vivir a la casa de su tía _muggle_. Y por lo que Lily decía sobre ella… ¿Alguien lo hubiera creído? No.

¿_Cómo, cómo, cómo_? Preguntas y más preguntas. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso…

Se ajustó la bufanda y tomó el carrito, acercándose con paso lento al tren que ya estaba en la estación. La gente subía y bajaba, algunos con prisa, otros con cara de cansancio o aburrimiento, otros riendo…

Se sentó, luego de chocarse con un par de personas, en el primer asiento del lado de la ventana que encontró. Veía un paisaje muy conocido pasar veloz bajo el resplandor frío de aquella tarde que, probablemente, no olvidaría pronto. Volvería, claro que sí. Cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo. Cuando hubiera algo que valiera la pena.


End file.
